When Dean Comes Out To Play
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: What happens when the sexy minx Lita teases Dean Ambrose past his breaking point?


It's post WrestleMania. I'm out in a club with a few of the girls from the current roster. Right now, we're all on the dance floor; grinding on each other, drinking, just having a hell of a good time. I scan the room and I see him glaring at me; watching me dance. I've wanted his attention since I got here this morning. So, I tell AJ, who I'm dancing with, that we need to step it up a notch. She knows how much I want Dean to fuck me. So, she agrees.

As he continues watching, I slowly lift my shirt up to show off my abs, grinding as hard as I can into AJ. Then, she grabs my hips and starts to suck on my neck. She slides her hands from my hips, up my stomach, to my breasts and gropes them. I chance a quick glance and see the scowl on his face has become more prominent.

"Grope my pussy, AJ. Please, we've almost broke him!" I beg; getting more into this than I ever intended. So, she does. She puts her whole hand between my legs and literally gropes my pussy over my leggings; rubbing back and forth and occasionally smacking it. The wet sound it makes inaudible to everyone but me and her. As she plays with it, she whispers in my ear.

"He's standing up. He's walking this way. Straighten up; he's right in front of you!"

"Oh, h-hey, Dean." I'm already breathless from AJ's grip on my pussy. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from her. As he walks me out of the club, I turn to smile and wave at AJ.

About 30 minutes later, Dean and I are in his hotel room naked. I'm in the middle of the room near the foot of the bed. He put a gag in my mouth. It was a ball gag, but the ball was missing from it. Then, he tied my hands behind my back. Finally, he sat a dildo upright on the floor and told me to ride. Then, he goes to the head of the bed and lies down; turning the TV on and the volume up so he doesn't hear me moaning. I don't even know how long I've been there, but some time later, he gets off the bed and stands in front of me. I back up so my back is directly against the bed. He puts his legs on the outside of my body and shoves his cock down my throat through the hole in the ball gag; leaning over and putting his weight on me and the bed behind me.

He thrusts his cock in and out of my mouth repeatedly. Never letting up on the pressure. Then, he pulls away and grabs me by the hair. He squats down so he's whispering directly into my ear.

"Now, Lita, I'm going to drag you by the hair to the bedside. You better tighten up that pussy, though. DON'T lose that dildo. You hear me, slut?"

My pussy throbbed with every word. All I can do is nod. Then, he fulfills his word. He grabs my hair again and drags me over to the right side of the bed. Then, keeping his hand in my hair, he reaches his free hand down between my legs and tosses me onto the bed on my back; pushing the dildo even further in me.

"Now, my little play-thing, let's play a game, shall we? I'm going to put things inside you. All you have to do is either pull them in and hold them, or push them out when I tell you. Got it?" He says.

"Got it." I mumble around the gag still in my mouth.

"Oh, and I forgot one thing, you'll be blindfolded so you can't see what it is." Right before he blindfolds me, I see that evil smirk. As he puts it on, my pussy throbs in anticipation.

"Ready, babe?" He asks. I can only nod. Soon, I feel something very wide and long filling me. It feels like another dildo. He fucks me with it for a few seconds and then says "Hold it!" So, I tighten up where I think it is; my pussy. He kisses my hip and patronizingly says "Good girl. Now, push it out!"

I didn't realize how long it really was until I had to push the whole thing out. It was HUGE! But, I did it. Then, I feel something a little lower. He pushes about an inch in and then says "Pull it in. Work that ass for me baby!" I feel pressure on the end of it, so I know he's holding it in place for me. I squeeze my ass cheeks trying to pull it into me. It works and I moan loud.

This game continues until on the 7th item, I feel my abs tighten. 'Wait a second, I didn't tighten my abs. What's going on?' I start to think. Then, I feel it flood the item in my pussy. I just came. Then, he sticks the item down my throat. He puts it in my ass this time, and then shoves his own cock inside my still quivering pussy.

"That was only the beginning, my dear." He whispers in my ear as he fucks me. Then, he rips the blindfold off and places his hand over my mouth once my eyes focus on him.

"You like this, don't you? You like being teased and taunted and used like a slut! That's what you are, isn't it? You're just a slut!"

At his words, I try to buck my hips up against him. But he smacks my breast and tells me "No!" like I'm an animal. It turned me on beyond belief. Then, he stops fucking me and smacks my left ass cheek.

"Up on your knees! Push your cheek into the mattress since you can't use your hands! Face the headboard! Keep that toy in your ass!" I do. He lays directly underneath my pussy and then grabs my hips, bringing them down onto his mouth. As he eats me out, I squirm; wanting something to hold on to. Screaming and moaning. It's such an addictive feeling; the pleasurable pain of oversensitivity. As he continues his oral assault on my pussy, he starts fucking my ass with the toy again. As soon as he lets go of the toy and places his hands back on my hips, he gently bites my pussy lips and it's enough to make me cum again and force the toy from my asshole.

My entire body shakes this time. I feel myself slipping into that headspace of orgasmic bliss. My body goes limp over him. He slides out from under me, and crawls up to the head of the bed. I'm still on my stomach. So, he grabs my hair and pulls me back up to my knees. Then, he speaks.

"I'm not done with you. I haven't came once. But, I'm about to. Do you think you have one more measly orgasm left for me? Huh, my little whore?"

I focus on his face and nod. When he lets go of my hair, I fall into his lap with my face directly on his dick. He moves my head and shoves it down my throat; not even caring that I'm not sucking. He's just fucking my throat wildly. Then, he cums down my throat. It dribbles out the sides of my mouth and he forces my jaw shut. "Swallow it bitch!" So I do, then he gathers what fell out onto his fingers and puts them in my mouth. I suck it all from his hand. Then, he removes the toy from my ass, sucks it clean and shoves it in my pussy, placing his mouth on my ass. At that, I cum. It was an instant, auto-pilot reaction. He then drags me to the spot where I soiled, and puts my face in it. I lick it all up and then he pushes me off the bed.

"Get dressed." He says, bluntly; untying my hands and removing the gag. I shake out my arms a bit and proceed to get dressed. Then, I put my hand on the door to leave.

"Wait. Did you enjoy that? Was I too rough?" He looks sincere. So, I walk back over to the bed and kiss him on the cheek.

"Not at all. That was EXACTLY what I needed. Thank you, Dean." Then, I walk back to the door, open it and leave the room.

'I knew he'd fuck the shit out of me!' I whisper to myself.


End file.
